Amsterdam
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Meninggal tanpa ada yang mau menangisimu itu adalah tragedi terkonyol dan menyakitkan yang bisa terjadi, tentu kau tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu, 'kan?" dan mungkin, itu adalah waktu ketika aku mulai merasa terkesima padanya, si jabrik sialan yang tengah menutup peti mati di depanku ini. AU/Friendship!NethIndo/OC Male!Indonesia


_Highly recommended to hear **Dance, Dance (Violin Cover) **by **Vitamin String Quartet **while reading this~_

* * *

Ini Amsterdam.

Sebuah kota yang berada di Netherlands―atau dalam bahasaku serta bahasamu, katakanlah, Belanda―yang setiap tahunnya, akan ditemukan 20 orang meninggal sendirian, tanpa sahabat, tanpa kawan, tanpa siapa pun. Kadang kau akan menemukan mereka sudah tak bernyawa tanpa identitas. Bisa saja seorang selundupan untuk perdagangan manusia, atau mungkin pedagang narkoba illegal yang mati dengan naas, namun setiap tahun, tak mungkin tak akan ada orang-orang yang mati kesepian seperti ini.

Mungkin terdengar sedih, mengingat tak ada yang mau ambil pusing apalagi karena baik kau dan aku pun tak tahu siapa mereka. Sebab apalah gunanya memperhatikan mereka yang tak kita kenal? Tak ada gunanya bukan, melempar rasa sayang pada seorang yang tak pernah kita pikirkan apalagi percaya? Kau tak perlu bermunafik ria bahwa kau mencintai semua makhluk di dumi ini, dan kau juga tak perlu mengingkari dirimu bahwa inilah pemikiran yang terpatri di kepalamu, kepalaku, dan kepala semuanya.

Dan pikiran ini pun membuat kita terbisu. Tak mau ambil peduli, sama seperti bagaimana kota ini berjalan setiap harinya, begitu palsu dengan segala keramaian tak berdasar untuk menutupi rasa sepinya.

Ya, semuanya begitu diam, kecuali dirinya.

* * *

**Amsterdam**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Poems © Frank Starik_

_Dance, Dance © Fall Out Boy_

_Inspired from a true story "The Lonely Funeral"_

_I own nothing except the plot and the OC_

**WARNING**

AU/Friendship!NethIndo... or unless you want to see it as in romantic term, I think this should be enough/OC Male!Indonesia/Violist!Willem/Poet!Raka/1st POV/Extreme OOC

* * *

_Dan biarkan melodi ini menyesap, jatuh jauh dalam kesunyian Amsterdam…_

* * *

Waktu itu 2002, kala aku memberanikan diriku untuk berbicara pada lelaki itu.

Ya, lelaki itu, Willem van Leeuwen, seorang yang cukup misterius bagiku sebelum aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyapa dirinya, perkara karena dirinya selalu membawa biola kemana-mana, dan setiap kali kujumpai dirinya di _Grand Café Frankendael_ **[1] **ini, ia selalu nampak serius dengan rambut yang seolah melawan gravitasi tersebut.

Awalnya mana mungkin aku ambil peduli pada seorang pemain biola yang kerjanya hanya memesan kopi dan beberapa butir biskuit saja? Sebagai seorang _barista_ yang bekerja di sini pun, aku merasa bahwa mengingat pelanggan yang sering datang itu akan terjadi dengan sendirinya, tapi aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi. Manakala, hal yang membuatku agak kesal dengannya adalah bahwa ia bisa duduk berjam-jam di salah satu kursi terpojok di kafe ini hanya untuk mencoret-coret sesuatu dan tidak memesan apa-apa lagi kecuali kopi yang telah mendingin sejak 2-3 jam sebelumnya dan biskuit yang hampir seluruhnya habis dimakan.

"Lama-lama ia menganggu saja."

Celetukanku itu pun akhirnya keluar ke depan salah satu karyawan kafe, dan aku tak tahu apakah celetukanku nampak menghina atau tidak. Entahlah, mungkin karena hari itu ketika aku tengah berkomentar demikian, aku memang sedang merasa tak begitu baik. Ditambah dengan pemandangan menjengkelkan dari seorang pelanggan yang sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun jika kau bekerja sebagai seorang _barista _di kafe yang cukup ramai dan menjumpai seorang pelanggan hanya duduk tanpa memesan apa-apa lebih lanjut, itu sama saja dengan membuat rugi toko ini.

"Jangan begitu, Raka. Memang kau tahu siapa dia?" walau mungkin kata-katanya nampak menegurku, namun Belle―gadis asal Belgia sekaligus manajerku itu―hanya menepuk pundakku dengan senyuman kecilnya, memberikan gestur padaku untuk kembali bekerja.

Tapi, biarkata Belle berkata demikian, aku sama sekali tak peduli. Bahkan jika nanti aku mencari tahu atau kebetulan tahu bahwa ia adalah penjabat negara, apa peduliku? Aku sama sekali tak peduli, ia tetap sudah membuat kafe ini cukup rugi dan kalau rugi, darimana lagi aku bisa mencari uang untuk makan.

_Well_, _yeah._ Aku tak akan peduli kalau saja lelaki itu tidak meninggalkan selembar catatannya saat kubersihkan mejanya.

"Belle, sepertinya lelaki tak jelas yang tadi meninggalkan catatan ini."

Kusodorkan catatan itu ke arah Belle yang sudah berada di dekat pintu depan, hendak mengunci pintu—pertanda kafe sudah ditutup—saat baru saja kulaporkan tentang catatan yang tertinggal tadi. Oh, aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa tidak kuberikan padanya saat aku menemukannya, dan kuharap bahwa kafe yang hari ini memutuskan untuk tutup lebih cepat dan kapasitasnya yang sedang tak sebanding dengan pengunjungnya hari ini cukup menjadi alasan yang sangat jelas sampai aku baru teringat untuk merogoh kantong celemek hijau ini hanya untuk menemukan catatan milik si jabrik.

"Letakkan saja di mejaku. Besok ia pasti akan datang lagi." Kali ini kusaksikan sosok wanita asal Belgia itu mendesah kecil dan niat datang ke arahku hanya untuk menyentil keningku. Uh, sakit juga. "Dan berhentilah berkata kasar seperti itu tentang dirinya. Kau tak kenal siapa dia, 'kan?

"Belle, kau tahu sendiri aku ini pendatang baru di Amsterdam..."

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya jangan mengira kau bisa tinggal di Amsterdam kalau kau tak tahu dia siapa." Senyuman jenakanya kembali muncul, menggantikan ekspresi yang nampak jengkel padaku barusan. "_Goedenacth, _Raka_. Tot morgen_―Selamat malam, Raka. Sampai jumpa besok."

Dan bagaimana aku harus tahu dia siapa kalau tak ada yang mau memberitahuku?!

Apa yang bisa kau harapkan untuk mengenal seorang asing di kota yang sama sekali tak familiar untukmu? Lagipula selama 4 tahun terakhir aku mengambil kuliah sastra Belanda di Utrecth, dan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa master di Amsterdam untuk jurnalistik saja sudah membuatk pusing karena ini berarti aku harus tetap memacu menjadi nomor satu di kelas sambi mengambil lowongan barista part time untuk menutupi kekuranganku. Hufft, kota ini benar-benar terlalu asing bagiku, bahkan setelah 4 tahun tinggal di negeri kincir angin ini saja, aku masih merasa begitu tak terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Kuletakkan buku catatan tersebut di atas meja kerja Belle, dan kuputuskan untuk kembali membersihkan beberapa meja yang masih cukup kotor. Hari sudah larut, semuanya juga sudah pulang. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku untuk mendapatkan tugas memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah bersih…

Dorongan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya pun akhirnya membuatku malas untuk mengecek secara detail akan kebersihan dan lainnya. Hanya sekali-dua kali lihat saja, aku sudah merasa bahwa tempat ini bersih, dan persetan jika ada sedikit debu di tepian sana, seperti aku peduli saja. Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang belakang untuk keluar, dan entah atas dasar apa, pandanganku kembali tertuju pada buku kecil yang tadi kutemukan. Buku milik si pelanggan menjengkelkan itu.

Rasa penasaran semakin mendorong otakku untuk memerintah tanganku membuka buku dengan _cover _kulit tersebut. Kupikir asal mengintip sekilas dalamnya tak masalah, 'kan? Aku tak akan ditindak pidana jika hanya mengintip bagian depannya saja, dan berlebihan sekali jika ada yang menindak pidanaku atas dasar pelanggaran privasi, kecuali kalau buku ini berisi rahasia negara, mungkin lain ceritanya.

Aku membalikkan buku itu hingga bagian dalam belakangnya. Tertempel alamat lengkap dari si empunya buku, beserta nama pemiliknya, Ger Frits. Oh, nama ini tidak begitu familiar buatku, dan malah, namanya mengingatkanku pada Frederick the Great dari Prusia, entah kenapa. Tapi mari kesampingkan detil tak penting tersebut, karena kenyataan bahwa alamatnya masih sejalan dengan rute bus umum yang akan kunaiki, kurasa tak ada masalah jika aku mampir sebentar. Jam sebelas malam, kala kulirik ke jam tanganku, tapi biarlah, biasanya juga semua orang dewasa masih terjaga sampai jam segini.

Entahlah, kenapa aku mau membawakan buku ini ke orang itu? Dorongan berkenalan? Atau mungkin hal lain? Bahkan setelah kukunci pintu belakang dan berjalan menuju perhentian bus pun, aku tak mengerti mengapa aku tak mau membiarkan buku itu diam saja di atas meja Bel—dan setelah kupikirkan beberapa saat, ternyata rasa paranoid akan kehilangan barang jika kutinggal sebentar saja kala aku masih tinggal di Indonesia dulu masih melekat dengan kuat di ingatanku adalah sumbernya.

Angin kencang pun mendadak berhembus. Refleks, aku menutupi wajahku yang cepat merambatkan rasa dingin yang tajam ini, dan—

—oh, tidak.

Kenapa kertas dari buku itu harus melayang?! Sekarang aku jadi harus bersusah-payah mengejar kertas kurang ajar satu itu! Peduli amat untuk urusan sudah berapa jauh aku berlari, tapi pastinya kala aku berhasil menangkap selembar kertas sialan itu, aku sudah tak dapat melihat halte tempatku menunggu tadi. Hendak kukembalikan kertas itu pada tempatnya, di antara selipan buku, dan kujumpai sekilas isi dari kertas itu mengenai―

—susunan acara pemakaman?

* * *

**_"Who then, loved you? In which rooms did you sleep_**—"

* * *

Menjadi seorang berkewarganegaraan Indonesia di antara orang-orang Belanda itu terasa aneh bagiku. Tidak, mereka semua disini baik, dan hal kebebasan yang benar-benar bebas di negeri yang kita, orang Indonesia, sebut sebagai mantan penjajah, tidak berlaku seperti itu kepada para individualnya. Yah, selama kau tak menggembar-gemborkan tentang nasionalitas negeri Indonesia dengan sembarangan dan tak tahu diri, kurasa hidupmu akan sangat terjamin di sini.

Salah satu bentuk kebebasan yang menurutku sangat menyenangkan adalah ketika tak ada orang yang benar-benar mengganggumu melakukan sesuatu yang mau kau lakukan, tentu sepanjang hal yang kau senangi itu tak menganggu sekitarmu. Tapi kurasa melodi biola yang kudengar dari depan pintu milik orang yang hendak kukembalikan buku bersampul kulit ini sama sekali tidaklah mengganggu, bahkan aku cukup terkejut akan fakta bahwa mungkin lelaki yang setiap hari membuatku jengkel di kafe itu bisa memainkan biola dengan cukup piawai.

Cukup piawai, dan lama-kelamaan membuatku terkesima. Sepertinya semua melodi yang terlantunkan dari gesekannya nampak begitu sedih, padahal aku tahu bahwa nada-nadanya bukanlah nada yang membawa suatu nuansa sedih. Aku tetap berdiri, menunggu dan mendengarkan melodi yang begitu meresap dalam hatiku, akan sebuah lagu yang berkata bahwa "Meriahkanlah malam ini!" dan hal itu dikatakan oleh seorang yang kesepian, seorang yang suaranya tak akan pernah terdengar oleh dunia.

Angin kembali menerpaku, dan saat itu kesadaran bahwa aku kemari bukan untuk menguping sekaligus mendramatisir konser gratis melainkan mengembalikan buku yang tertinggal mendorongku untuk memijit tombol bel dan mengetuk pintunya, lalu lelaki dengan rambut yang melanggar hukum gravitasi itu membukakannya. Tatapannya yang tajam membuat persepsi _ngelantur_ milikku semakin kuat, dan mau tak mau aku merasa sedikit takut kalau dimarahi karena mengetuk pintu pada jam-jam segini. Duh, seharusnya memang tadi aku tak mengantarkan buku ini saja kepadanya, heh? Sial untuk rasa penasaranku dan rasa paranoidku jika buku ini hilang.

"_Ja, wat is het?_—Ya, ada apa?"

Suaranya rendah, berat, namun sama sekali tidak berkesan kasar. Apa yang semakin membuatku merasa aneh adalah karena ia langsung bertanya apa keperluanku ketimbang siapa aku. Hal itu pun cepat kususun dalam bentuk satu kalimat pertanyaan. "Kau tak bertanya siapa aku?"

"Aku lebih penasaran tentang kepentinganmu untuk mengetuk pintuku pada—" ia mengecek pada jam tangan di tangan kanannya, "—setengah dua belas malam. Bukan waktu yang biasa untuk seorang tamu berkunjung."

Dan juga, bukan waktu yang biasa untuk seseorang masih terjaga—dalam keadaan, masih nampak cukup rapi dan bermain biola. Maksudku, coba lihatlah, dia masih mengenakan _dress shirt_ lengan panjang yang hanya terbuka dua-tiga kancing teratasnya, namun ikat pinggangnya masih terpasang manis di celana panjang cokelat pastel miliknya. Biasanya seorang baru tiba di rumah akan segera memutuskan untuk berganti baju, semalas apa pun pribadinya, jadi bisa kuasumsikan bahwa ia sama sepertiku, belum lama tiba di rumah.

"Aku memang ingin pulang ke rumahku, setelah kukembalikan buku yang _meester_ tinggal di _Frankendael_ sekitar senja tadi." tanpa basa-basi, segera kuserahkan buku bersampul kulit tersebut pada dirinya, yang masih tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Lucu, karena biasanya seorang akan berteriak girang—jika kasusnya adalah tante-tante yang kehilangan permatanya—atau mungkin sekadar mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi _sedikit_ lebih bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi dirinya tidak begitu.

Ia hanya diam, seolah menjadi patung. Tangannya tetap bergerak meraih buku itu, dan hanya ucapan kecil berupa "_Danke_—terima kasih." saja yang kudengar tanpa ekspresi yang benar-benar... entahlah, susah digambarkan. Ia hanya bermuka datar, dan mungkin ekspresi kebahagiaannya hanya nampak dari ujung kiri bibirnya yang terangkat, **_sangat sedikit_**. "Lalu? Ada keperluan apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Kau tak mau masuk dan minum secangkir kopi?"

"Sudah terlalu malam, jadi maaf sekali, aku harus berkata tidak. Terima kasih banyak."

Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, berkata "Kalau begitu, selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan." dan menutup pintunya.

Dan aku tak tahu apakah harus kulabeli orang satu ini sebagai tak sopan hanya karena ia tak peduli pada namaku.

* * *

**_"_**—**_who kissed you goodnight, who'll wear out your shirt?"_**

* * *

Sebenarnya, yang membuatku tersinggung adalah karena dalam konteks ia tidak menanyai namaku setelah aku 'menolong' dengan mengembalikan bukunya, adalah perkara bahwa ia terlihat seperti orang yang tak akan peduli untuk membalas budi, seolah bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah bawahannya, yang sepertinya tak perlu ia ingat-ingat namanya.

Dan setidak-sopan apa pun aku menganggap dirinya, Amsterdam tetaplah kota tempatku dan tempatnya tinggal. Kemana pun aku pergi, aku bisa menjumpai dirinya lagi dan lagi, bahkan jika aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya, ia akan selalu ada di sekitarku. Betapa aneh, karena sepertinya semua orang di sini tahu tentangnya, dan aku merasa seperti seorang yang terasingkan, tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya.

Ya, kalau waktu itu aku tak menjumpainya di depan gerbang _De Nieuwen Ooster_, **[3] **mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi diriku yang kau jumpai beberapa halaman yang lalu. Lucu saja, kujumpai seorang yang tertawa bersama dengan penjaga gerbang pemakaman, dan kemudian mempersilakannya masuk seolah pemakaman besar itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Apa yang membuatku semakin merasa heran adalah seorang masuk ke pemakaman dengan wajah yang boleh dikata tidak sedih, dan sendirian. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak melihat sekilas catatannya, mungkin sekarang aku akan menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang tukang sapu kuburan—atau entahlah, pekerjaan yang mirip dengan itu.

Rasa penasaran kembali menarikku untuk mengikuti dirinya, masuk ke dalam kompleks pemakaman yang besar ini. Sengaja kujaga jarak antara dirinya, dan kutunggu sampai sekitar beberapa menit sebelum kurasakan bahwa ia benar-benar tak akan keluar untuk waktu yang lama. Kepalaku terus menatap sekitarku dengan liar, takut kalau-kalau ia mendadak keluar dan juga, ini kala pertamaku datang ke pemakaman. Semoga aku tak dicurigai...

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan kaki, aku menjumpai sebuah konter dan seorang lelaki berseragam datang menyambutku. Kuasumsikan ia adalah penjaga konter ini dan begitu saja, kusapa ia. Dari kejauhan di gedung depan ini, kuperhatikan lelaki berambut jabrik itu berjalan ke arah kejauhan sebelum akhirnya hilang dari jarak pandangku.

"Dari gayamu yang seperti itu, rasanya kau tak tahu siapa dia, hmm?"

"Siapa?" segera, aku menjawabnya. Dan terima kasih, tak perlu kau sebut aku bodoh karena menanyakan pertanyaan singkat dan agak ambigu ini.

"Dia, Ger Frits." tapi sepertinya tidak seperti kau—yang tengah membaca cerita ini—lelaki itu hanya menjawabku saja tertawa atas pertanyaan konyolku, fuh, tidak seperti kalian. "Masih kelihatan muda, 'kan? Ia memang satu angkatan denganku, tapi jangan kira dengan wajahnya yang kaku dan lebih datar dari batang pohon itu tanda ia jahat. Kau tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk mereka, bukan?"

Mereka? Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa itu mereka. Sepertinya orang-orang disini menganggap aku semacam pembaca pikiran, ya? Sejak kedatanganku kemari, mereka lebih senang berbicara secara ambigu atau tidak langsung ketimbang membicarakan saja masalahnya secara terang-terangan, dan itu membuatku kesal setengah mati. "Kalau tak ada dia, mungkin orang-orang malang yang kami temukan mati tanpa identitas yang jelas itu akan terkapar begitu saja di tengah jalan atau ke mana saja, yang pastinya bukan disini."

Aku tak menjawab perkataan lelaki yang kuduga sudah memasuki usia kepala empat tersebut. Jadi lelaki itu, si Ger Frits ini, punya semacam 'kebiasaan' yang tumbuh dari rasa simpati melihat orang-orang yang mati dan ditelantarkan di tengah jalan Amsterdam, ya? Aku baru tahu ada yang mau ambil peduli pada pekerjaan menyebalkan seperti menguburkan orang dan lain sebagainya. Kusaksikan dari kejauhan bahwa kini ia tengah memainkan biolanya, kembali menggesekkan nada yang samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan ini adalah nada yang kudengar semalam.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku berhenti untuk sembarangan menghakimi seseorang dari luarnya.

* * *

**_"Who will want to stand where you once stood?_**—**_"_**

* * *

"Hei."

Suara berat itu menyapaku, pendek. Atau mungkin jika suara itu cukup untuk dipanggil sebuah sapaan, entahlah. Padahal aneh saja, selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, ia tak pernah mau menyapaku bahkan jika kita bertemu di kafe, apalagi ketika berpapasan di tengah jalan. Menanyakan namaku saja tidak pernah, jadi kurasa jika hari ini ia memanggilku ketika aku sedang duduk dan menunggui kedatangan si Alderd van der Hoff—orang Luxembourg yang mengaku seangkatan dengan si Ger Frits yang baru menyapaku ini—di ruang penerima tamu _De Nieuwen Ooster_ boleh dibilang sebagai satu hal yang cukup aneh—

—tunggu, kenapa aku jadi selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mengikuti jika dirinya kemari...

"Hmm?" pendek, gumaman itu kukeluarkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau sendiri juga, kenapa di sini?"

Dan cukup, kau tak perlu berkata padaku kalau aku terdengar seperti mencari perkara dengan orang ini. Tolong, siapa juga yang mau cari perkara dengan orang yang baru benar-benar bertemu sebanyak dua kali dan hanya berbicara "halo" dan seputarnya saja? "_Meester _van der Hoff memintaku untuk menunggui konter ini sampai ia kembali." lihat, aku menjawab dengan sopan, 'kan?

"Oh." pendek, ia berkata. "Kupikir kau membolos dari Frankendael."

"Che, kalau aku mau membolos, sekalian saja aku pulang ke Indonesia." entah kenapa, lelaki ini terdengar idiot juga kalau mau dibilang. Mana ada orang yang membolos lalu memutuskan untuk kabur ke pemakaman, coba? "Kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu." sialan, sekarang aku merasa seperti dijebak. "Tapi karena sudah terlanjut bertemu denganmu, kupikir sedikit balas budi dengan reservasi makan malam cukup untuk membalas budimu waktu itu, bagaimana?"

Aku mendesah pelan. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau mengajakku makan malam. Kulihat ke _notes_ kecil yang kusimpan di saku celanaku, sepertinya tidak ada jadwal apa pun hari ini. Kebetulan hari ini sedang tidak ada kelas, dan sepertinya Bel sedang berbaik hati memberikanku libur. "Tidak masalah," kuambil pena yang terselip di _ring notes _tersebut, lalu kutuliskan serangkaian nomor-nomor dalam secarik kertas yang kemudian kurobek dan kuberikan kepadanya itu. "SMS saja alamat dan jamnya ke nomor ini."

"Baik, kuharap kau tidak terlambat, atau kau yang membayar semuanya."

"Katamu kau mau membalas budi?"

Seringai kecil muncul dari ujung bibirnya, dan entah kenapa, saat itu juga, ingin kuhajar mukanya yang kelihatan seperti om-om mesum. "Kalau sampai itu terjadi, anggap saja aku merasa sudah membalas budi dengan membiarkanmu membayar semuanya."

Dan lelaki itu pun kembali berlalu pergi.

Sialan.

* * *

**_"_**—**_Who now takes the road you took?"_**

* * *

_"Reservasi di Boom Eten & Drinken, jam delapan malam, kau tahu harus lewat mana."_ **[4]**

Kalian perlu catat baik-baik, _reservasi_ makan malam.

Dan biarkan aku memberikan satu tips khusus pada kalian jika kalian tidak tahu bagaimana perilaku orang Belanda. Jangan singgung orientasi seksual, umur, serta menyebut mereka pelit, itu jelas. Oke, kenyataannya mereka memang pelit, dan kalau kalian pernah mendengar istilah _Go Dutch_—translasi keren yang kuberikan untuk kalian, makan bersama, bayar bersama, pelit bersama—tentu saja itu karena perilaku kebanyakan orang Belanda, adalah seperti translasi yang sudah kusebutkan barusan. Tapi sejelek-jelek apa pun, atau se-ekstrim apa pun pelitnya mereka, jangan pernah sebut tiga hal tadi kalau masih hidup damai di tanah Belanda ini.

Aku membetulkan posisi _shirt _kotak-kotak merah-biru yang agak merosot sekaligus menutupi _tank top _putih ini. Berjalan masuk dengan membuka pintu bar yang memang terkenal dengan makanan murahnya, namun harus kuacungi jempol jika perkara rasanya. Baik harga, rasa, dan minumannya sama-sama nikmat di sini, namun jauhnya itu dari rumahku kadang membuatku sedikit kesal.

Saat aku memasuki kafe, suasananya sudah cukup ramai. Kalau bukan karena rambut jabrik yang melawan ilmu gravitasi itu tidak nampak, mungkin aku, yang memang boleh dibilang sangat pendek di antara ukuran ukuran orang Belanda di antaraku ini, tidak akan melihatnya. Mana ia mengambil duduk di pojokan meja bar pula...

Tak perlu basa-basi atau pun kata-kata tak penting seperti salam―kau tak perlu seformal itu di sini, mereka tidak seperti orang-orang di Indonesia sana yang merasa tersinggung jika tidak disapa. Kecuali jika kau disapa, tentu saja kau harus menyapanya balik―aku segera duduk. Seorang bartender segera menghampiriku, menanyaiku apa minuman yang hendak kupesan dan cepat berbalik ketika kubilang aku ingin _Long Island_.

"_Danke_, _Meester_ Ger Frits—Terima kasih, tuan Ger Frits." aku memulai pembicaraan di _counter-top _bar tersebut. Segelas _Long Island_ yang kupesan pun segera dibuat di depan mataku, dan cepat, disodorkan kepadaku.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk reservasinya?" aku menyeringai kecil. "Jarang sekali ada yang mau mengajakku keluar."

Dan ia pun balas mendengus padaku, masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama seperti kujumpai dirinya di Frankendael seminggu tiga kali itu. "Jangan salah paham, ini hanya untuk membalas budi waktu itu saja." ia menegak _whiskey_ yang semenjak kedatanganku sudah ada di depannya.

Susah kalau hidup di tempat yang hampir setengah populasinya adalah homoseksual, kata-kataku jadi terdengar sugestif. Tentu aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, tapi sepertinya aku salah memilih kata-kata kepadanya. Lagipula melihat dari kenyataan bahwa ia seangkatan dengan _meester_ van Hoff―yang kutahu bahwa ia sudah menginjak kepala empat―itu bukan kenyataan yang baik **_sekalipun_**aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Tapi kau tahu apa? Urusan jatuh cinta itu adalah perkara anak-anak yang masih kebiasaan mengisap jempol dan mengorek hidungnya di depan umum, ketika kau sudah besar, katakanlah lulus kuliah, faktanya masalah percintaan itu bukan urusan yang bisa dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang ideal kala kau sudah memutuskan untuk serius. Percintaan bukan lagi perkara mereka yang memberikan mawar kepada seorang yang ia klaim sebagai pacarnya. Namanya percintaan sudah berkembang menjadi satu 'bisnis' kecil yang suka kita panggil sukses jika sudah terjadi _mutual benefit_.

Dan semua itu adalah hal yang ia, si Ger Frits, ceritakan kepadaku, entah atas dasar apa.

_Iris forest green_ miliknya menatap kepadaku, masih menegak segelas _whiskey _yang kini sudah ia sodorkan kepada si bartender untuk diisi lagi. Berbicara akan berbagai hal, dan kutahu bahwa ia adalah seorang yang berwawasan luas. Aku sangat menikmati bagaimana ia mengambil topik-topik yang mudah namun menarik, dan gayanya sama sekali tidak memandang rendah akan umurku yang berbeda jauh dengannya. Hal itu membuatku semakin merasa tertarik untuk mengenalnya, dan kurasa, aku terlalu terbawa pada semua cerita menariknya seputar dunia, sampai-sampai aku tak merasa tertarik untuk tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya―oke, aku tahu ini bukan kebiasaan yang bagus, tapi ayolah, manusia selalu ingin tahu akan semuanya, bukan?

"Dan kau sendiri, anak muda? Bagaimana tentangmu?"

Lain dari ingin tahu tentang orang lain, menceritakan tentang diriku adalah hal yang paling kugemari. Mungkin karena faktor narsis terselubung atau aku memang benar-benar kesepian, entahlah, tapi sejak dulu aku tak pernah menemukan kecocokan yang benar-benar membuatku nyaman pada siapa pun, bahkan kepada orang tuaku pun aku tak pernah merasa benar-benar cocok. "Hanya seorang murid perantauan dari Indonesia." dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan diriku. Tentu saja kulompati bagian di mana aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah orang tuaku karena... hmm, katakanlah, aku tak betah di rumah, dan karena adik perempuanku memiliki kebutuhan khusus, keberadaanku seatap hanya akan membebani mereka.

Dan sejahat-jahatnya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, ayolah, aku tidak ada niatan sejahat membebani orang tuaku sampai mereka ke liang kubur.

"Oh, sudah jam segini." aku berceletuk, sadar kala aku melihat jam dinding kuno yang terpasang tepat di depanku sudah memberitahuku bahwa sepuluh menit lagi, tepat jam 12 malam. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk reservasinya." kukeluarkan beberapa lembar _euro_ dari sakuku, dan kusodorkan ke arah si Ger Frits.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." ia membalasku. Masih dengan wajahnya yang serius seperti biasa, walau kali ini wajahnya nampak sedikit memerah―aku bisa maklum kalau itu, ia sudah menengak tiga gelas whiskey dan kurasa itu cukup banyak. "Tapi kau masih utang satu hal lagi padaku, anak muda."

"Utang?"

"_Ja_, utang nama?"

Mau tak mau, hal itu membuatku harus mendengus kecil, sebelum mampu menjawabnya. "_Well_, aku tidak merasa utang nama kepadamu." aku tersenyum kepadanya. Akhirnya ia mau juga menanyai namaku. "Tapi anggap saja aku sedang bermurah hati, jadi kau boleh panggil aku Raka."

"Raka, eh?" aku bisa menjumpai ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, lalu tangan itu melambai ke arahku yang sudah berada di depan pintu. "Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku Ger Frits lagi. Panggil saja aku Willem. _Tot Morgen_, Raka―sampai jumpa besok, Raka."

_Yap, sampai jumpa besok, Willem._

* * *

Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan―bahkan hampir setahun sejak waktu itu―untukku menyadari bahwa ia hanya memberitahu nama Willem van Leeuwen itu padaku dan _meester _van Hoff. Mungkin beberapa orang lain, tapi entahlah, sepertinya Willem bukan orang yang senang mengumbar nama aslinya untuk alasan personalnya.

Sejak hari ia mengajakku ke _Boom Eten & Drinken_, aku sering menjumpainya lebih sering datang ke Frankendael. Aku sendiri juga―entah hal itu sengaja atau tidak―menjadi lebih sering menjumpainya di tengah jalan. Bahkan beberapa kali kusempatkan diriku untuk mengikuti dirinya ke _De Nieuwen Ooster_, mendengarkan simfoni solo dari biola yang begitu menyakitkan, dan pilu―

―tolong, jangan bahas tentang kuliahku. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan suasana, oke? Tentu saja aku pergi kemari tanpa mengorbankan waktu kuliahku, lagipula tidak seperti setiap hari akan ada orang yang mati, bukan? Aku juga tidak setiap hari kemari, dan ketimbang aku yang datang ke pemakaman ini, ia yang jauh lebih sering mengunjungi kafe Frankendael, tempatku bekerja. Jelas, masih dengan perlakuan yang sama kala aku menaruh perhatian pada seorang pelanggan mengesalkan yang duduk berjam-jam hanya dengan sepiring biskuit dan secangkir kopi.

Jika hari Minggu datang, akan kusempatkan diri datang ke _Boom Eten & Drinken_, memesan segelas whiskey dan _Long Island _seperti biasanya, dan berbicara akan segala basa-basi tentang dunia ini. Kurasa, aku bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang dunia hanya dari kata-katanya ketimbang aku membaca koran setiap pagi. Lagipula ia cukup tertarik pada kumpulan puisi yang kutulis, dan itu membuat pertemuan kami berdua semakin sering―dengan bayaran, aku juga meminta dirinya memainkan satu lagu klasik, atau mungkin, lagu buatannya sendiri, kalau ia sedang berminat.

Sama seperti sekarang ini.

Mungkin aku terdengar begitu _aji mumpung_, berdiri di sebelahnya, yang tengah memainkan biola. Setiap gesekan yang membentuk satu melodi dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya kunikmati, padahal aku tahu bahwa lagu ini bukan untukku, melainkan dipersembahkan bagi sang manusia yang telah tidur dalam damai, bagi sang manusia yang baik aku, kau, mau pun ia dan semua yang ada di kota ini, tak kenal sama sekali. Tapi nyatanya, bahkan sampai tahun ini, 2004, dua tahun setelah pertemuan pertamaku, aku tak merasa peduli dan masih tetap mencari kawan yang memang lebih dari tiga puluh tahun lebih tua dariku itu.

Atau seperti hari-hari selanjutnya, aku akan menemaninya ketika ia tengah menghiasi peti mati. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan satu hal yang membuatku begitu penasaran pada lelaki yang sepertinya mulai menumbuhkan uban yang melawan gravitasi itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu, tak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini, Willem. Kenapa kau masih mau melakukannya?"

Selang beberapa saat, aku tak menjumpai jawaban yang kutunggu. Masih kubantu dirinya menghiasi dan menyelimuti mayat perempuan muda yang begitu cantik ini. Sayang sekali, begitu muda, namun sudah harus berjumpa dengan kenyataan perih bernama kematian. Jawaban yang kutunggu pun tak kunjung datang sampai, entah, mungkin 5 menit setelahnya.

"Kematian itu satu kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa kita hindari. Kematian itu sendiri saja sudah menjadi tragedi yang harus kita hadapi." ucapnya. "Tapi meninggal tanpa ada yang mau menangisimu itu adalah tragedi terkonyol dan menyakitkan yang bisa terjadi, tentu kau tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu, 'kan?"

Dan mungkin, itu adalah waktu ketika aku mulai merasa terkesima padanya, si jabrik sialan yang tengah menutup peti mati di depanku ini.

* * *

Sialnya, rasa terkesima itu harus berakhir kala aku diusir dari apartemenku.

Sepertinya selama ini aku terlalu kesenangan bekerja sebagai _part-timer_ sementara aku tahu bahwa gaji _part-timer_ tak akan mungkin cukup untuk terus mengempani hidupku. Tapi mau bagaimana? Salahku juga karena terus-terusan kukata, "akan kubayar minggu depan, sungguh." sampai akhirnya hari ini kujumpai semua barang-barangku sudah—syukurnya—tertata rapi di depan apartemen, dengan surat untuk jangan kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

Kurapatkan jaket musim gugurku ini, kala kurasakan angin yang begitu kuat menyerang dadaku. Beberapa tahun hidup di Utrecht dan Amsterdam sepertinya tidak membuat ketahananku pada dingin bertambah, dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal karena artinya, tumpukan baju yang harus dicuci juga semakin menumpuk. Kuantitasnya pun berbanding lurus dengan biaya air yang harus kukeluarkan, _great_.

"Sedang apa kau di sini."

Lalu suara itu datang kembali menyapaku. Suara rendah dari seorang yang sering kutemui duduk di _Frankendael_ dan setiap hari hanya merugikan kafe dengan duduk berjam-jam tanpa memesan apa pun lagi.

"Mencari udara segar." serius, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Tapi memang karena aku sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi dan juga tak enak meminta pada Bel untuk menumpang di kafe, yah, sudahlah, aku hanya bisa tidur. "Kau sendiri juga, sedang apa di sini."

"Sama sepertimu, tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar antusias sampai membawa banyak kardus berisi barang-barangmu." ia melirik ke arah kardus-kardus yang berada di sampingku, lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Bilang saja kalau kau diusir."

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa?"

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Willem hanya mengangkat beberapa kardus yang ada di dekatku itu.

"He-hei! Kau mau apa!"

"Tinggal dulu saja di tempatku sampai kau merasa mampu hidup tanpa harus berutang." ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, namun kali ini, ia kembali mengangkat beberapa kardus yang lebih kecil. "Lagipula aku tak mau kau jadi klienku yang harus kututup peti matinya hanya karena alasan konyol bernama mati kedinginan."

Aku hanya mendengus kecil, melontarkan satu seringai dan mengikuti dirinya.

"Semua kematian juga kau katakan konyol, apa bedanya."

Secepat itulah aku sadar, bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa merasa membayar semua yang sudah ia berikan padaku, kembali kepada dirinya lagi.

* * *

Hari-hari pun terus berlalu seperti itu. Kami berbicara, dan aku mendaftar menjadi bagian dari _Amsterdam City Service_ agar bisa bergabung dengan aksi Willem bersama-sama setelah kelulusanku. Ini 2007, dan jelas, karena aku sudah lulus, aku punya banyak waktu untuk digunakan dalam partisipasi sukarela ini.

Hal mendaftar itu pun, semakin membuatku sadar bahwa kini aku sudah termakan oleh sihir yang dibacakan oleh Willem.

"Kali ini dua orang, ditemukan di kapal kontainer dari Afrika. Penumpang gelap yang mati keracunan dengan harapan meniti hidup di tanah Eropa."

Satu sihir yang sunyi, sebuah sihir untuk ikut merasa kasihan kepada orang-orang yang meninggal tanpa ada yang mengaku bahwa itu kenalannya, atau ia, yang kebetulan mati di tanah yang jauh, di belahan bumi lainnya. Sihir yang membuatku selalu berpikir bahwa mereka adalah korban dari ketidak-adilan dunia, dan bahwa mereka yang kini sudah menjadi abu atau setidaknya dimakamkan, adalah momen terakhir mereka untuk merasakan satu kemanusiaan bahwa masih ada sesamanya yang menghargai keberadaan mereka. Sehari-harinya, dan bahkan semua puisiku, ikut berkata tentang kematian dan entah kenapa aku tak dapat memikirkan hal-hal lain lagi karena semua pikiran tentang kemanusiaan bisu itu. Hilang kemana semua kata-kata yang bersenandung cinta di atas kertasku ini? Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah menjelma menjadi Shakespeare dan Hamlet-nya yang tragis.

Tapi disinilah aku, berada di samping Willem, membacakan satu puisi yang kukarang saat abu kremasi ini kami tebarkan pada danau yang begitu jernih, seolah merefleksikan segala rasa inosen dari manusia kala mereka terlahir di bumi ini.

_"_—_how much did you lose along the way?_

_who stares through the empty window, waits,_

_nameless man, wait while I entrust my empty words to this empty room—"_

"—dengan berpeluh, engkau akan mencari makananmu, sampai engkau kembali lagi menjadi tanah, karena dari situlah engkau diambil; sebab engkau debu dan engkau akan kembali menjadi debu." **[5]** firman itu terucap dengan begitu lembut dari bibir itu, yang kutahu selama ini, pelit berkata berkat. Tapi semuanya itu sirna sudah jika kau sudah menghadapkan Willem pada peti mati dengan isi tubuh yang tak bernyawa, bonus poin jika tak ada yang mau mengakui sosok tak bernyawa itu. "Semoga engkau diterima di sisinya, amin."

Dan seperti biasanya, hanya sunyi yang terdengar kala itu, tanpa tangis, tanpa ekspresi.

_Hanya sunyi yang mendera..._

* * *

Malam hari di rumah Willem itu sesuatu yang berbeda. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku yang akhirnya mendapatkan teman seatap, entahlah? Yang jelas, beda karena perlakuannya yang lebih condong memperhatikanku lama-kelamaan seperti seorang kakak ketimbang teman.

"Kau mau belajar biola?"

Nyatanya, ia akan menanggapi banyak permintaanku, dan memperlakukanku layaknya aku adalah adik kecilnya. Adik kecil yang suatu kala kalau tidak dilihat selama 24 jam per 7 hari, bisa menghancurkan dunia dengan kenistaannya. Mungkin karena rentan umur kami yang terlalu jauh, dan mungkin karena berbagai macam alasan yang dimulai dengan dua kata berupa 'mungkin karena'.

"Kau letakkan dagumu di pelat hitam yang ini, lalu letakkan jarimu di dekat senar-senarnya seperti ini..."

Lalu ia menuntunku bagaimana caranya menggunakan alat gesek yang selama ini ingin sekali kupelajari. Dengan telaten dan―hal paling mengejutkan dari semuanya―sabar dalam mengajarku yang benar-benar buta dengan not balok, atau bahasa-bahasa tauge seperti itu. Lagi, dan lagi, ia terus mengajariku bagaimana aku harus memainkan biola satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu dengan penuh perasaan dan mendalami segala tauge-tauge hitam di kertas itu menjadi satu melodi yang dapat dinikmati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"―dan tak bolehlah kau salahkan gravitasi sebagai perkaramu untuk jatuh cinta!"

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, akan kuperdengarkan kepadanya, puisi-puisi yang kukarang. Kubacakan kepadanya, dan selanjutnya ia pun akan tersenyum kecil, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai karyaku yang terbaru. Sesekali jika ia tak merasa puas dengan buatanku, ia akan memberikan komentar saat giliranku memasak di malam-malam yang sudah kami tentukan.

"Kau tak berminat untuk mencari istri?"

Dan satu malam, ia menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, yang dimana, membuatku tertawa dan melemparkan sarkas kepadanya. "Ha, kalau itu alasanmu supaya aku keluar lebih cepat, maaf, tidak berminat." kujawab hal itu kepada dirinya. "Aku belum ada minat untuk membangun keluarga, umurku saja baru mau menginjak 30 dan kurasa aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan dunia ini. Tentu, sebentar lagi aku akan punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar kehidupanku sendiri, jadi jangan khawatir kalau kau ingin aku cepat-cepat keluar."

"Ditambah dengan perilakumu yang seperti itu, aku tak heran kalau kau tak cepat-cepat mendapatkan istri."

"Ah, sudahlah. Toh aku memang belum punya niat mencari sekarang." kujawabi dirinya, lalu kucelupkan dan kugigit roti bagel yang kusisipkan di sebelah piring sup tersebut. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tak ada niatan punya keluarga?"

"Aku sudah pernah punya." kembali, ia memulai ceritanya. Dalam hati, kurasakan bahwa diriku sangat antusias mendengar ceritanya. Memang siapa yang tak mau mendengar kisah dari Ger Frits yang berbakti kepada kota ini? "Tapi, yah, tidak berakhir baik. Aku juga pernah punya seorang anak laki-laki, tapi ternyata ia lahir dengan semacam kecacatan. Istriku tak bisa menerima karena punya anak yang cacat dan ia pun kabur.

"Lalu ia pun tak pernah kembali lagi. Kondisi ekonomiku sejak dulu terjaga dengan sangat baik, tapi dengan bekerja sendirian, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk benar-benar bekerja sehingga pendapatan yang kuhasilkan lebih cenderung ke pas-pasan karena aku harus menjaga anakku. Singkat cerita, ia meninggal dan bahkan istriku tak datang untuk berkabung di pemakaman anak yang ia lahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri. Lagipula kasihan anak itu, baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-11 tapi sudah meninggal, dan ibunya tidak ada di sampingnya saat kematiannya."

Ah, seharusnya aku tak bertanya. Dengan kasar begitu, pula. Tapi aku tak perlu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut bahwa mungkin karena anaknya lah, ia melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini. Mungkin masih ada perasaan bahwa anaknya pasti merasa kurang apresiasi karena tidak ditemani saat kepergiannya dari dunia ini oleh seorang yang telah membawanya lahir ke dunia ini. "Kurasa kalau ia masih hidup sekarang, ia bisa berteman baik denganmu, Raka." ditambahkannya hal itu, yang semakin membuatku merasa benar-benar sedih.

"Maaf." tapi akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan kepada Willem.

"Tak masalah, itu juga sudah cerita lama." Willem menciduk sesendok _minnestrone soup_ tersebut, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. "Ingat, semua punya akhirnya, jangan sampai kau menyesal karena merasa terlambat."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, dan tersenyum pasrah.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Toh, hidup ini masih panjang."

* * *

Kau selalu bilang kepadaku, kalau bagaimana pun seorang menjalani hidup, baik atau buruk, segalanya masih tetap berharga. Kalau kau percaya Tuhan, kau akan menganggap itu berharga karena Tuhan sungguh penyayang, atau kalau setidaknya kau tak percaya akan Tuhan, coba lihat bagaimana janin tumbuh dan tahu-tahu lahir dalam bentuk manusia yang utuh, lalu bertambah besar kala setiap hari berlalu di dunia dan dimulailah kehidupan manusia yang begitu unik, manusia yang sering kali lupa untuk bersyukur bahwa ia bisa berkesempatan untuk hidup.

Musim demi musim, lalu tanggal dan hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sebagai manusia yang tak sadar akan waktu tumbuh kembangnya, masih tak percaya aku bahwa saat ini telah tersemat manis cincin pertunangan, menikah dengan gadis asal Perancis yang begitu manis dan berbeda dari lainnya. Kusaksikan dari imajiku, bahwa inilah awal yang baru dari semua hal yang kujalani selama ini. Hmpft, lucu juga, padahal sepertinya baru kemarin aku berkata kepadamu bahwa aku tidak berminat mencari istri dan membangun keluarga selagi aku masih ingin bermain-main.

Tapi seperti katamu, bukan, bahwa semua punya akhirnya?

"Maaf."

Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka bahwa hari ini bukan hanya akhir dari kisah kebebasanku yang bermain dengan dunia ini. Siapa yang mengira bahwa hari ini jugalah adalah akhir dari kisah hidupmu yang panjang? Tak kusangka bahwa hari di mana aku mengharapkanmu datang untuk ikut merayakan hariku yang seharusnya paling bahagia, hari perkawinanku dengannya, adalah hari yang sama di mana Sang Pencipta memanggilmu dari dunia ini, kembali ke sisinya.

"Kondisinya terlalu mendadak, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Kalau aku tahu kau memiliki penyakit jantung yang sudah terlampau akut, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu bangun sampai malam. Atau mungkin di hari-hari kujumpai kau merasa lelah, harusnya aku menemanimu dan memaksamu untuk istirahat.

Nyatanya sehari-hari aku hanya akan duduk diam, menuruti semua kata-katamu karena aku kehabisan akal, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik tanpa berbicara kasar.

Yah, tapi sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang.

_"_—_These words are all I have so I write them._

_"I need them, just to get by—"_

Dan biarkan kali ini kunyanyikan sebuah soneta yang kukarang, dengan melodi biola yang kau gesekkan kala hari itu aku datang menyapamu untuk pertama kalinya, sebagai tanda bahwa semua yang telah kau berikan untukku, akan kubayar kembali padamu.

_Selamat tinggal, Willem_.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] **_Grand Café Frankendael,_ terletak di Middenweg 116, 1097 BT Amsterdam, Netherlands. Tempat ini benar-benar ada, dan kafe yang berukuran cukup besar ini sudah berdiri semenjak 1897 ini terletak sekitar 400 meter jika berjalan kaki. ( atau 5 menit, untuk jarak tempuhnya. _I tried to be as accurate as possible, okay_. ) referensi didapat dari Google Maps.

**[2] **_Ger Frits_. Figur asli yang menjadi inspirasi karakter Willem/Netherlands di cerita ini. Merupakan seorang pegawai sipil yang sudah 20 tahun lebih mengorganisir lebih dari 500 penguburan bagi orang-orang yang tak dikenal. Dalam cerita kali ini, saya sengaja membuat nama "Ger Frits" ini menjadi nama samaran Willem untuk satu dan lain hal. _Plus_, saya juga gak _research_ penuh sampai latar belakang dari Ger Frits ini karena memang, yang saya ceritakan disini bukan Ger Frits, melainkan Willem van Leeuwen yang terinspirasi dari sosok Ger Frits sendiri, karena itu, dalam kenyataannya, Ger Frits sendiri masih hidup dengan sangat baik dan sangat dihargai oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. _Please, your dearest consideration_.

**[3] **_De Nieuwen Ooster_, atau tepatnya _Arboretum De Nieuwen Ooster_, terletak di Kruislaan, Watergraafsmeer, Amsterdam. Kalau di-cek di google maps, arealnya boleh dibilang cukup luas. Memiliki fasilitas pemakaman serta krematorium yang boleh dibilang cukup mewah.

**[4] **_Boom Eten & Drinken_, terletak di Linnaeusstraat 63 1093 EJ Amsterdam, Netherlands . Semacam bar yang bisa dijangkau dengan bus dan trem. Menurut hasil review dari tempat makan ini, menunya tidak banyak, namun dengan harga yang boleh dibilang murah, anda bisa menikmati makanan dengan rasa yang segar dan unik.

**[5] **_Kutipan dari kitab suci agama kristiani, Kejadian 3 : 19_. 24% dari warga Belanda beragama Roman Catholic/Katolik sebagai total agama yang paling mendominasi negara ini, jadi saya rasa, karakter Willem akan condong memiliki arah pandangan religius yang ke arah Katolik. Tolong, ini cuma _headcanon_ pribadi saya atas data yang saya temukan, jadi mohon pengertiannya.

* * *

**A/N : **Pertama, yang saya buat disini bukanlah menceritakan ulang dari cerita nyatanya, namun saya hanya mengambil referensi dari kisah nyata itu dan mengadopsinya berdasarkan plot saya sendiri. Lalu, semua bahasa Belanda-nya merupakan translasi kasar dari bahasa Inggris, jadi maaf jika terasa terlalu kaku dan kesalahan grammarnya sangat parah, saya sudah banyak lupa bahasa Belanda sampai beberapa dari ini adalah hasil berkunjung ke gugel translet...

Maaf juga kalo angst-nya kurang. Maaf kalo OOC, maaf kalo blah blah blah karena ini cerita _rather crappy and stuffs_. Saya agak setengah-setengah galau-hepi-merinding-gaje pas buat ini lol.

_Reviews amuse me~_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**2017**

**Amsterdam, Netherlands**

Tapak-tapak kecil itu terdengar berkecipak menginjak genangan air yang terjadi karena hujan di malam sebelumnya. Wajah riang milik sang anak perempuan berkepang tersebut membuat semua yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan tersebut ikut tersenyum kepadanya. Sebuket bunga tulip yang berukuran cukup besar untuk tinggi badan dari anak yang bahkan belum berusia satu dekade itu ia pegang dengan antusias, menghampiri seseorang dengan jaket musim seminya yang tengah bermain biola di _Frankendael Park_ tersebut.

"_Meester _Raka, _meester_!" suaranya memanggil sosok yang kini menghentikan permainan biolanya, menengok dengan sebuah senyuman hangat ke arah sang anak dengan _dress_ putih ber-_vest_ hitam tersebut. Sang lelaki yang kini telah meletakkan balik biola kuno itu ke tempatnya pun, mengelus kepala milik sang anak perempuan itu.

"_Goedemorgen_—selamat pagi, Lili." disapanya kembali anak perempuan itu, dan mata cokelat Belgia-nya melirik ke arah buket tulip yang dipegang Lili. "Oh? Buket bunga untuk siapa ini?"

"Ini untuk _meester_!" jawab anak itu, dan mau tak mau, membuat lelaki bernama Raka itu terkejut. Inikah anak yang selama ini ia jumpai dengan keadaan diam dan hanya merenung di pojokan? "Sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena sudah menyemangatiku dan kakak selepas kematian ibu, juga karena sudah membantu banyak di hal lainnya. Aku tahu _meester _senang dengan melati, tapi yang ada di toko bunga hari ini hanya tulip, jadi..." dan buket itu pun disodorkan kepada Raka, yang akhirnya tertawa begitu hangat kepada anak itu, dan memberikan kecupan di pipinya.

"Kau anak yang manis, Lili. Terima kasih banyak."

Mata hijau milik anak berkepang tersebut menilik ke arah kotak biola yang dibawanya. Jika sang lelaki membawa biola tua tersebut, Lili bisa mengira-ngira akan apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki kelahiran Zamrud Nusantara satu itu. "_Meester_ mau memakamkan seseorang lagi?"

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Soalnya, _meester_ membawa biola kesayangan _meester_."

"Hari ini berbeda, Lili. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seorang teman lama." Lelaki itu pun berlalu pergi, sembari memakai kembali lagi topi miliknya, berjalan pergi dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dan tawa kecil yang ia lontarkan bagi anak perempuan yang polos tersebut. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Anak itu menyaksikan sang lelaki berjalan pergi. Antusias sekali ia melompat-lompat sekaligus melambai padanya, bahkan sampai lelaki bernama Raka itu tidak melihat sang anak lagi. Dari kejauhan, tak lama kemudian, datanglah lelaki lain yang berparas mirip seperti anak perempuan itu, berteriak memanggil Lilium Zwingli dalam bahasa ibu mereka, bahasa Jerman.

"Lilium Zwingli, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berlari sendirian di tengah jalan tanpa sepengetahuanku!" sang kakak berseru kesal. Susah juga mengurusi adik yang seperti Lili, terlalu periang untuk ukuran dirinya, Vash Zwingli, yang begitu _introvert_.

"_Es tut mir leid, bruder_!―Maafkan aku, kakak!" balasan dalam bahasa Jerman pun keluar dari mulut Lilium. "A-aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga itu pada _meester_ Raka, maaf ya, kak?"

Mau tak mau Vash hanya mampu mendesah. Adiknya ini memang... uh, susah dijelaskan. "Sudah, jangan merasa tertekan seperti itu. Lain kali kalau mau pergi, beritahu aku dulu. Kalau kau hilang dan amit-amit, diculik, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Lilium pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau, kak." ia pun menggamit tangan milik kakaknya, dan kemudian berjalan pulang kembali, mengikuti sang kakak tersayangnya.

"Bagus, lain kali jangan langgar peraturan ini, oke?" Vash berucap, menuntun sang adik pulang ke rumah mereka. Satu lirikan ke jam tangannya, melihat tanggal hari ini dan kemudian mendesah pelan. "Lagipula seharusnya kau tidak perlu mendatangi Raka hari ini, sampai niat membuat janji tanpa sepengetahuanku terlebih dahulu. Untung saja ia masih mau menanggapimu, Lili."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Hari ini, beberapa tahun silam, adalah hari kematian sahabat dekatnya." katanya, "dan setiap hari ini, ia akan memainkan lagu dan membacakan beberapa puisi untuk merayakan sahabat yang menginspirasinya sampai sekarang ini―atau setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari Belle."

Dua sosok itu pun meninggalkan taman besar ini, berjalan kembali dan menjalani rutinitas di tengah kota Amsterdam yang begitu besar, sebagaimana semua warga kota Amsterdam ini selalu berakting.

Dan melodi dari gesekan biola itu kembali terdengar, sayup-sayup, dari kejauhan di tengah pemakaman yang masih menjadi jantung kesunyian Amsterdam.

.

**End of Epilogue**


End file.
